In order to meet the requirements in the context of new developments of aircraft and the demands in the near future, it is necessary to improve the service and the comfort and to equip aircraft, for example, with Working Areas.
DE 43 01 681 C1 discloses a service unit in the form of a so-called PSU module (Passenger Service Unit) for aircraft, in which, for example, reading lamps, information signs, loudspeakers, seat row numbering, optical safety information and an attendant call button (Attendant Call Button) are combined. These PSU are usually arranged above the rows of passenger seats. DE 199 26 782 A1 pertains to a service unit that is positioned on a side wall paneling and intended for a separate space such as, for example, a sleeping compartment in an aircraft. This service unit comprises display devices such as information displays, by means of which the passenger can be informed. According to DE 10 2005 043 610 A1, as a service offered to the passengers a modular monument is arranged in the passenger cabin of an airplane that offers the passenger animation elements such as, for example, television or internet access. In addition, the monument may be operated by external enterprises in connection with franchising agreements for services in the form of beverage or snack vending machines. The floor space required for the module disadvantageously reduces the passenger space.
The use of mobile telephones within aircraft was prohibited during the flight. Consequently, it was necessary to wait until after the landing, or special telephones that were associated with high fees had to be used. Due to new technical processes and amended aviation laws, the passenger is able to make telephone calls from an aircraft with a mobile telephone as of 2009. The working conditions in Business Class seats are frequently restricted due to the space conditions. Working effectively is impossible in the Tourist Class, wherein the background noise caused by fellow passengers is also distracting. Another disadvantage in both classes is that confidential documents being worked on are not protected from the prying eyes of fellow travelers. In passenger cabins of airplanes, the available space is relatively limited for economical reasons. Until now, the entry area was only used for boarding and deboarding the aircraft, as well as for the catering service. The entry area remains unused during the actual flight phase. The disadvantage of conventional cabins is that a relatively large space which is only used briefly in comparison with the total time spent by passengers in the passenger cabin needs to be made available for the predominantly separated entry areas.